


Gordon's log 0214

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [20]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, simple date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Gordon shares his log on Valentine's Day.For FabFiveFeb 2021. A very late entry.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Kudos: 5





	Gordon's log 0214

**Author's Note:**

> For FabFiveFeb 2021 - Gordon
> 
> This is a very late entry. I apologize.

Okay, so, I finally had some time the day before Valentine's. I went to the city to find a present for Lady Penelope. We're planning to go together on Valentine's Day. I was excited, but I was also worried that John might call me in the middle of our date.

I was still deciding on what to give her...

First choice was a bouquet of flowers. But when Alan heard me, he was like, "Again? Isn't that too much for her house?"

Second choice was a piece of jewelry. But Lady P has loads of them. She wears gold more than silver, and her earrings are always different.

Sweet treats? Nope, not today. She makes pastries and I'm pretty sure that I would pick something that she usually have for breakfast with a cup of tea.

I've been roaming around the mall and I couldn't find a perfect present. What's worse is, John called me to assist Virgil. Virgil's mission took a long time. I didn't have the time to go back and finish my search for a perfect Valentine gift. I sighed.

I saw Grandma setting up the baking ingredients in the kitchen. I approached to help her. I was upset that my plan for Penny didn't go well...

Maybe this will do instead.

I completely forgot, Grandma makes red velvet desserts every February. It's usually days after my birthday, but I guess she couldn't wait.

"You're now willing to help, dear?"

"I want to make some too," I said. "And give some for Lady Penelope."

"That's a sweet idea, Gordon."

* * *

It was a lovely date. Nothing interrupted us, it was the best. I gave her my homemade red velvet cupcakes with pink ice frosting. She took me to the beach to enjoy the view. She gave me a small box and inside, it's a beautifully designed seashell. It was a lovely birthday present, very simple. Guess we don't have to prepare too much. What matters most is that we're together again.


End file.
